


Raw Shot

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, before the fall - Freeform, drunk nyx, drunk prompto, i guess technically underage drinking, okay everyone is pretty drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: An off-handed comment from Crowe sends Prompto's imagination and his crush on a certain hero into overdrive. Good thing said hero is around to save him.





	Raw Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a First Sentence Drabble challenge on my Tumblr. Just cross-posting it here.

“Biting’s excellent! It’s like kissing, only there’s a winner.” The wider Crowe’s smirk grew, the more Prompto felt his face flush under her scrutiny. Sure, she had had a few drinks – they all had – but there was something else in her tone that made him uncomfortable. The more he tried to ignore it and take his eyes off of her, the more he could feel her gaze. Libertus’s laugh shook the table, and Noctis, that awful best friend of his, was even trying to hide his laughter behind the palm of his hand. Jerk.

Crowe wriggled her brows and Prompto jumped, landing himself flush against the side of Insomnia’s hero himself, Nyx Ulric. He winced and looked over his shoulder, half expecting Nyx to be laughing, half expecting him to be angry for bumping him in mid bite of his meat skewer. Instead, Nyx gave him a look of compassion and, skewer still in hand, draped his arm over his shoulders and pointed it at Crowe.

“That’s enough. You’re scaring the kid. Don’t strip his innocence away just because you’ve got none left for yourself.” There was a teasing lilt in his voice, but Prompto could tell by the way Crowe leaned in and bit the meat at the end of the wooden stick that it was the final thing she was going to say about it.

And what was that all about anyway? Sure, he had heard that biting was a means of arousal, but he had never been bitten, nor did he have any plans to bit anyone. Unless that was something they wanted, then maybe he would. When push came to shove, he just wouldn’t know until that situation came upon him, and with his current track record, Prompto doubted that would be happening anytime soon. For now, he was just glad that he got to hang out with his awesome best friend and his best friend’s entourage.

He also tried not to notice that Nyx still had his arm around him.

Three more beers had come and gone before he noticed that Nyx had stopped drinking. Maybe he was on call? That was a thing that the Glaives did, right? Maybe he was the one responsible for making sure Noctis got home that night? Yeah! That had to be it!

Another two beers had been consumed before Noctis finally stood, stretching his arms over his head and pulled out his phone. Prompto watched him with a slightly lopsided grin through bleary eyes. His best friend was so handsome.

“Ignis is still up, so I’m gonna drop in on him.” Prompto nodded, assuming that he would at least accompany him until they had to split paths, but Libertus and Crowe stood instead while Nyx remained unmoving.

“We have drills in the morning, Hero. Don’t forget,” Libertus called to them, and Nyx only waved him off.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Crowe teased, and Prompto belated realized it was aimed at him, but Nyx answered in his stead.

“If he did, he’d still get further than you.” There was that playful intonation again, and Prompto might have imagined it in his tipsy state, but he would have sworn that he had heard Crowe mutter something along the lines of ‘Lucky kid.’ 

Then she was gone, leaving him alone with Nyx. Not that he really minded. Nyx was handsome, strong, charming…

Okay. He had a crush on Nyx.

“We should get you home.” Nyx’s voice was right against his ear, low and reassuring, and goosebumps rose on Prompto’s arms as he suppressed a shiver. He might have responded, he might not have, but he definitely whined a little when the weight of Nyx’s arm (had it been there all night?) was gone in favor of taking his hand to help him up. After tossing a few credits on the table he waved to the staff. Suddenly his attention was back on Prompto and the blond gave him a sheepish, more than likely lopsided grin.

The walk was comfortable, surprisingly, and Prompto found that he rather enjoyed listening to Nyx talk about the things he liked, even if he didn’t necessarily like them himself. There was passion, fire, and Prompto could relate to that.

“You’re still doing the photography thing, right?” Prompto jumped at the question and he laughed off-handedly. Of course, Nyx would want him to actually contribute to the conversation. He cleared his throat.

“Uh, yeah! I always have a camera on me, even if it’s just my phone.” In his mind, Prompto sounded lame, but Nyx just smiled.

“What are your favorite things to photograph?” Prompto thought about that for a moment, then smiled with a little more assurance.

“People. I like catching them in moments that day-to-day life that they tend to forget. Like, Noct for example gets this really intense look on his face when he’s focused on things, and Crowe doesn’t really lose herself when she laughs, but when she does, she crinkles her nose and has a really pretty smile, and…”

He trailed off, then frowned, and found a really nice spot on his sneakers to stare at as they walked. Why in the world would Nyx, Mr. Hero, give a shit about his photography subjects? He wouldn’t, and he probably just bored him out of his mind to the point where he needs to go back to the bar and have a few drinks to forget that this conversation ever happened and remind himself that he only hangs out with him because he’s the prince’s best friend.

But Nyx, who he only just realized was still holding his hand because he squeezed it, just laughed softly, and maybe he stepped closer to him?

“What haven’t you caught on camera?”

Nyx hadn’t turned and run the other direction, but Prompto was convinced at this point he was only humoring him now. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and super overactive imagination.

“Victory,” he said evenly. “I want to catch someone in the midst of realizing they accomplished something they’ve wanted to achieve.” It was a simple notion, Prompto thought, one that spoke volumes. It was happiness, relief, and pride all rolled into one.

Silence fell between them and there was a period where Prompto could have captured Nyx Urlic as the cogs in his head turned. The chance was missed though, and he barely had the mind to unlock his phone before he was suddenly back into an alley and pressed against the wall. He stumbled, but Nyx kept him up, and a smirk danced on his lips.

“N-Nyx?!”

Nyx chuckled though and touched the tip of his nose to his.

“Get your camera out,” he commanded, and Prompto immediately obeyed, swiping up for the camera on his phone. The lighting was a little dark, but with the right filter he could make it look really good.

And then he felt them, teeth in his neck, lips sucking on his skin, and Prompto nearly dropped the camera before he was able to actually take any photos. But he did, one, then three more, then another several shots, all varying in expression and feeling. When Nyx stood upright again Prompto gasped, immediately feeling the knot tighten under his bruising flesh.

“What the hell was that?! Warn a guy next time you plan on taking a chunk out of them!”

Nyx rolled his eyes, but playfully, and turned Prompto’s phone to look through the photos. If he had any intentions of letting Prompto up from the wall, he wasn’t showing them.

“Will any of these photos work?”

Prompto turned his phone back to him and swiped through them. Most of them were way too dark, or the positioning was bad – after all, he had been ambushed – but the ones that turned out were nice. He would have to really play with the editing tool, but he was certain that the one with his fingers curled in Nyx’s hair and head tossed back and Nyx licked the mark on his neck was his favorite. Not to mention, there was more than just victory in this picture, but dominance, submission, desire…

“Y-yeah. I think so.” Prompto blushed, but nodded as he looked Nyx in the eyes. “You gonna tell me what that was about or not?” Nyx seemed to contemplate it for a moment, and Prompto, in all his five seconds of bravery, smacked his arm, earning him a feigned look of shock and a soft ‘ow.’

“Maybe I’ve been waiting for the right time to make a move.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped.

“Make a move? On me?” That couldn’t be right. That wasn’t right at all. No way was this happening. Maybe Nyx had been drinking after all and he just hadn’t noticed because he was having such a good time. Yeah, that had to be it.

“Did I stutter? Yeah, you.”

Prompto must have blushed fiercely then because Nyx laughed and cupped his cheeks.

“Crowe said that biting was a lot like kissing, except there was a winner.”

He knew it was coming. He wasn’t really ready, but he didn’t back down from it either – not that he could have with a brick wall at his back. Nyx was kissing him, and he kissed him back timidly, not at all shocked that he tasted slightly of beer with remnants of the sweet sauce from the meat skewer. There was something unique there as well, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. Prompto couldn’t help the elated giggle that slipped past his lips as they broke apart his lashes fluttered on his cheeks.

“So, who wins?”

“Oh, I think the winner is obvious,” Nyx replied as he eyed the purple-ish hickey he had left.

“Funny,” Prompto smirked, alcohol boosting his confidence tremendously, “I think I’m the winner.”

As Nyx kissed him again, Prompto clicked the shutter on his phone’s camera again, making sure this time to get the lighting and angle just right. He wanted the proof that he made out with Nyx Ulric in an alley, just to rub it in Noctis’s face in the morning.


End file.
